Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 2$ and $a = 3$. $10$ $b$ $ + 9$ $a$ $ + 5$
Substitute $2$ for ${b}$ and $3$ for ${a}$ $ = 10{(2)} + 9{(3)} + 5 $ $ = 20 + 27 + 5 $ $ = 52$